Estrella fugaz
by Ashabi
Summary: [•Oneshot SasuSaku•] Días; semanas; años. La espera es larga, y Sakura poco a poco pierde la paciencia, mas cuando ve a una estrella fugaz surcando el firmamento, sus sentimientos cobran vida y está más segura que nunca, que seguirá amando a Sasuke Uchiha, por unos mil años más.


**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Aviso** **:** Este fanfiction forma parte de la actividad "La frase de la semana SS", segunda edición. De la página SasuSaku ** Eternal Love **

Siendo más precisa, es para "El día random" el día 31 de Julio. Por lo que mi escrito está basado en el fragmento de la canción que cité abajo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Estrella fugaz**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _He muerto todos los días_ _,_ _esperándote_ _._

 _Cariño, no tengas miedo_ _._

 _Te he amado por mil años_ _._

 _Te amaré por mil años más."_

 **A thousand years/Christina Perry**

Su andar es lento, no tiene prisa.

La brisa le remueve los cabellos rosados, formando un lindo espectáculo con los pétalos de cerezos que hoy han florecido.

Éste día ha decidido colocarse un kimono color verde menta, en conjunto con unas sandalias rojas de tacón bajo. Su cabello está suelto, luciendo su exótico color. La noche luce a todo su esplendor, las estrellas brillan. La luna se alza imponente, brillando como nunca.

Todo parece lucir perfecto.

Ya no escucha los sonidos de felicidad del Hanami. Los fuegos artificiales son lo único que alcanza a escuchar en la velada. No quiere estar en el festival, antes lo adoraba debido a que en su niñez, era como un regalo de cumpleaños, y no había cosa más hermosa para ella que ver los cerezos floreciendo. Se sentía halagada al disfrutar del festival y sólo en ésa fecha le agarraba el gusto al color de su cabello.

Un día como éste, en el pasado, después de haberse formado el equipo siete, Kakashi los llevó al festival.

Si bien la velada no terminó muy bien—Naruto y Sasuke casi se terminaron matando—fue divertido charlar de forma amena mirando el firmamento acostados en el césped. Nunca olvidaría que Sasuke se comportó más abierto y él creyendo que nadie lo veía—ella lo vio—arrancó una florecilla y la guardó en el bolsillo de su short.

Ahora… el Hanami no tiene sentido para ella. El mundo de Naruto ahora es Hinata y no la suelta por ningún motivo. Kakashi es el sexto Hokage y no tiene tiempo para éstas cosas.

 _Y Sasuke…_

Suspira al notar que ha llegado a la banca donde el Uchiha la abandonó aquella noche. Titubeante toma asiento en ella y deja salir algunas lágrimas.

¿Hasta cuándo llorará por él sabiendo que la vida sigue transcurriendo?

 _Sasuke le dijo que volvería pronto…_

¿Entonces por qué no regresa? Es una pregunta estúpida y ella lo sabe a la perfección. Él está redimiendo sus pecados, es su decisión. Pero no por eso duele menos. Coloca los codos encima de sus piernas y oculta su rostro con las manos. Los sollozos siguen brotando del fondo de su alma.

No importa cuanto se queje, no importa cuantas veces intente mirar a otros chicos… ella lo esperará el tiempo que sea necesario. Su corazón es demasiado terco como para renunciar al Uchiha.

 _¿Y si no volviese?_

Sus pensamientos a veces son muy crueles. Podría ser cierto, quizá Sasuke nunca perdonó a Konoha del todo. Retira las palmas de su rostro de porcelana y observa el firmamento. No puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver como una estrella fugaz surca el cielo.

Podría ser infantil lo que va a hacer, pero soñar no cuesta nada. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, junta las palmas de sus manos y moviendo los labios sin decir palabra, expresa:

 _Oh por favor, como deseo volver a ver a Sasuke-kun. Kami-sama, ten piedad de mí…_

Vuelve a abrir los ojos, con lentitud, le arden debido a las lágrimas que derramó hace unos momentos. Separa las palmas de sus manos y las coloca a los lados de su delgado cuerpo. Deja escapar un sonoro suspiro y comienza a levantarse de la banca. No vale la pena llenarse de melancolía, lo mejor quizás era irse a dormir. Dormir y dormir.

Ni porque es su cumpleaños está alegre. Ya van casi cuatro años de que el Uchiha se ha marchado.

Desde este veintiocho de marzo Sakura tiene veinte años y no tiene ni una idea sobre qué hacer con su vida sin que Sasuke esté presente en sus planes. Anhela quizás imposibles, no puede avanzar en el laberinto de la vida si continúa esperándolo.

La naturaleza vuelve a soltar una ráfaga de viento, Sakura en respuesta se encoge por el frío y por el ondear de su kimono, pero cuando iba a acomodarselo… siente una tela cálida encima de sus hombros.

—Te vas a resfriar. Sa-ku-ra.

Su corazón comienza a acelerarse, le cuesta respirar, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Con lentitud se voltea hacía donde vino la voz. Sasuke Uchiha está cara a cara frente a ella.

—S-sasuke-kun—susurra sujetando el poncho de él en sus hombros, mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener las lágrimas.

Por la fuerza del viento los pétalos de cerezo les caen encima, siendo una nevada de flores rosas. Luce como una preciosa postal con dos jóvenes mirándose fijamente bajo un árbol de cerezos. El conjunto de emociones hace que Sakura sin poder evitarlo, le cruce la cara de un bofetón.

—I-idiota… casi he muerto esperándote.

Él con facilidad pudo haber esquivado el golpe. Pero no lo hizo, ella tiene derecho a hacerlo. Le dijo que volvería pronto, siendo esa una mentira blanca. La ilusionó y eso no fue justo. Sasuke habría querido ir a verla mucho antes, pero la inseguridad le atacaba cada vez que la idea le cruzaba por la mente.

 _¿Ella se habría cansado de esperarlo?_

 _¿Le seguiría amando?_

 _¿En verdad merecía la espera de una mujer como Sakura Haruno?_

—¿Cómo supiste que estaría en esta banca? —pregunta ella ya más calmada.

Sasuke vuelve a fijar la mirada en los jade de ella y sonríe de lado, acelerando el corazón de Sakura sin poder evitarlo.

—Te conozco tan bien, que supe que estarías aquí. He de admitir que esta banca tiene mucho significado.

Sakura también sonríe.

—Lamento el golpe, yo-

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Ella abre los ojos sorprendida, sujetando con más fuerzas el poncho de él.

—T-te acordaste. Vaya, gracias Sasuke-kun—murmura Sakura con las mejillas sonrosadas, agachando la mirada por un breve instante.

Con su única mano, el joven le extiende una libreta pequeña de color marrón, pidiéndole con la mirada que ella la tome.

—¿Y ésto?

—Es una libreta donde quiero que anotes las cosas más importantes que te sucedan en mi ausencia.

Sakura toma la libreta con lentitud y con curiosidad la hojea, para darse cuenta que en la primera hoja está _algo rosa._ Ella completamente atenta, observa la hoja y descubre que _eso_ rosa, es una flor de cerezo aplastada y marchita. La toma con cuidado y la mira con detenimiento.

—Antes que digas algo más Sakura, esa libreta fue algo que he tenido desde que era un niño. Mi madre me la regaló y nunca supe que sería adecuado para escribir en ella.

El sonrojo aumenta en las mejillas de la joven.

—S-sasuke-kun...

—Shh, déjame continuar. El único uso que le di, fue para guardar una flor de cerezo que arranqué el día que Kakashi nos llevó al Hanami, bueno, eso ya lo sabes. Después de todo me estabas observando en ese momento. Entonces… quiero que te quedes mi libreta y esta flor marchita. Ya que a ti te fascina cualquier cosa que traiga recuerdos del equipo siete—Al terminar de hablar, Sasuke respira profundo, tenía tiempo que no hablaba tanto.

En reacción a sus palabras, el rojo domina todo el rostro de Sakura, él notó que lo había espiado aquel día. Además, sorprendentemente sabe algo privado de ella. Ama coleccionar recuerdos del equipo siete y eso ni a Naruto se lo había comentado.

Ella vuelve a colocar la florecilla en su lugar, cierra la liberta y la aprieta contra su pecho.

—¿Y por qué deseas que escriba sobre mi vida en esta libreta?

El Uchiha frunce el ceño al sentir el calor del sonrojo en sus mejillas, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

—¿Siempre tienes que hacer muchas preguntas molestia?

La madurez ha hecho que Sakura ya no le duela que la llame molestia. Después de todo, Sasuke lo ha dicho con un tono de voz cálido.

—¡Dime! O si no, te rechazo la libreta.

Rehuyendo la mirada de la chica, el Uchiha rueda los ojos pidiendo paciencia a Kami-sama y dice de mala gana:

—Hmph. Sólo... maldición. Sakura, quiero que lo hagas para que cuando vuelva por ti, tengas mucho por contarme—Sasuke suspira—.Después de todo, nunca te cansas de hablar—Él agrega, sonriendo de forma socarrona para disimular el rubor en sus mejillas.

Sakura aprieta más el cuaderno contra su pecho, sin dejar de mirarlo con los ojos brillantes. Él quiere saber más de ella, él volverá sólo por ella. Sin poder evitarlo, Sakura le da a Sasuke un beso en la mejilla y lo arrastra hacia la banca, sentando al azabache.

—Gracias de nuevo, Sasuke-kun—susurra ella, tomando asiento a un lado del Uchiha.

Él se toma la mejilla besada y suspira.

—Gracias a ti Sakura, que me has esperado todo éste tiempo.

Inmediatamente después de las palabras del joven, el resplandor de fuegos artificiales colorea el lugar de colores verdes y rosas. Sasuke mira a Sakura, quien está sonriendo como una niña pequeña observando al cielo. Entonces él dirige su mirada hacia el mismo lugar, colocando su mano a un lado de ella.

—No agradezcas, te he amado todo éste tiempo como si fueran mil años y puedo seguirte amando mil años más.

Ambos no lo notan, pero sus manos están unidas. Sakura se permite soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad y Sasuke disfruta por primera vez el firmamento. En definitiva, volverá por ella. Y ella no dudará en recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, su esperanza ha sido renovada.

 _"Gracias, estrella fugaz…"_

* * *

 _Hanami:_ _es la tradición_ _japonesa_ _de observar la_ _belleza_ _de las_ _flores_ _, pero por lo general se asocia esta palabra al período en que florecen los_ _cerezos_ _y en el que los japoneses acuden en masa a_ _parques_ _y_ _jardines_ _a contemplar sus flores (_ _sakura_ _)._

 _\- Pero en mi fic, yo hice del Hanami un festival._

 **N/A:** Si les gustó o no mi fic, no duden en escribirlo con un sensual review :3 Por favor, denle like a mi página de Facebook "Ashabi-fanfiction". Ahí tendrán noticias sobre nuevos proyectos míos.

Y un reconocimiento a Karou Uzumaki, que me ayudó a corregir ciertos errores en la historia. ¡Sabes que te quiero compa :v!

Además aprovecho para comentar sobre el usuario Alucard77. Escribe fanfics de Naruto en crossover (Entre Naruto y Dragon Ball Z y otros animes), así que si te gustan los crossover, no dudes en visitar su perfil :D

Sin más que decir, saludos a todos.

Atentamente: Ashabi.

 **Editado: 19/11/16**


End file.
